thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malliet Westmore
Malliet Westmore is the Victor of The First Pain Games and the late Ssithies Profanes lover. The Reaping When she was reaped for District 5 at 15 yrs old. Malliet showed no fear but secretly inside was terrified and knew she was going to did in the Bloodbath but had a bit of hope. Her District partner (Ssithies Profane) was her boyfriend and as their relationshp was unknown at the time... that only made things worse for Malliet. Chariot Earning 4th in order of appeal from the crowd Malliet and Ssithies made an entrance with a bang! or should I say spark. District 5's chariot is coming into the open and it is carrying Ssithies Profane and Malliet Westmore who are wearing something that really brings out that District 5 is actually in charge of POWER! Just look at Ssithies pants and the way they light up in thunderbolts! ''- Ceasar Flickerman "the 1st Pain Games"'' Female The dress is going to be made to shine and black. She is going to wear black shoes up to her mid-calf. She is going to have her hair curled and loose, and a black headband. She will also have her nails painted a black, with a sparkly coat on them. Her headband will spark when looked at from different directions. Male He will wear a top to shine,, again black and black pants DESIGNED to look like lighningbolts, coming up to his knees, shoes, knee high, about a centimeter away from his pants. PS.the lightning bolts on the pants will randomly light up. ''-Rose Juna Ice "District 5 Chariot outfit"'' Training Whilst showing off her shealth and knife throwing Malliet earned an 8 as a training score makeing her dead meat to the careers but a threat to most tributes from outlying districts. Interview Malliet seemed confident with her interview and seemed to care about keeping Ssithies alive. Victims Malliet never killed any tribute directly but we could actually say that she was one of the reasons Ford and Marley died. The Games Malliet started off by following Ssithies into the woods with 1 backpack and a vulnerable Marley Sereno. On the second day they stay put but with lack of food and water they move towards the wetlands on the third. The fourth day comes and then the fifth after that but Marley is slowing them down so they ditch him at the forest where only he is safe... The ditch around the Cornucopia floods and Ssithies and Malliet get swepted away followed by Quinn Sparkles who tries to drown them without success.....she goes down with Marley on top of her. Both perish. On the sixth day they silently mourn the death of Marley Sereno....but with plenty of food and water and 1 dagger which is kept by Ssithies. Suddenly the Gamemakers release huge Dragonfly Mutts that start to attack Malliet. Its seems that its all over for Malliet when Ssithies hands her the knife and she throws it right into the beast but she was to late Ssithies was dead. The Feast and the End............. I wll let Ranie explain it better then I can. This is an excert from the 1st Pain Games. Every tribute has had something thats very dear to them or a fallen ally taken away from them. '' ''Ford- Aven's boomerang '' ''Jason- Benjamin's book '' ''Lucy- Her weapons '' ''Malliet- Ssithies '' ''There is an announcement: TOMORROW THERE WILL BE A FEAST! EACH TRIBUTE HAS HAD SOMETHING VERY CLOSE TO THEM TAKEN OFF THEM. IF YOU COME TO THE FEAST TOMORROW AND WIN THEN YOU CAN TAKE THAT THING BACK HOME WITH YOU!!! '' ''Day 8 Malliet woke with a start, today would be the day of the feast. Something bubbled up inside her, was it excitment? Was it dread? Was it that she could be reunited with Ssithies? She would have to go there to find out! She picked up her dagger and bravely walked to the Cornucopia. '' ''Jason and Ford were sitting around with their stomach's nearly empty because they had no food. They both agree to go seperatly because this would be the final and they didn't want to end up killing each other! Jason sets off first with a hammer and a knife. Ford is only left with a sword that he doesn't know how to use. '' ''Lucy is angry at the Gamemakers because they put her at a big disadvantage. Why would it matter to her to take home weapons?! It would only make the games harder to win! She jumped from the tree and ran up another tree at the edge of the forest facing the Cornucopia. '' ''The ditch that surrounds the Cornucopia has been drained and buried around the Cornucopia are mines (the tributes don't know this though!). Jason is the first to try and get his small bag that contains the token of his ally, Benjamin. He has no idea about the mines and runs towards them. Then Lucy grabs a rock and hits Jason in the back of the head. BOOM! '' ''Jason never reached the mines so none of the tributes know about them still. Lucy hops out of the tree and goes towards the Cornucopia. Ford and Malliet watch from opposite sides, both hesitating to fight her. Then an chain of explosions go off and Lucy is blown to bits. BOOM! '' ''Ford walks out of the bushes at the same time Malliet does. They both look at each other and smile..... '' ''Malliet looks over at her bag and then looks at Ford. He shakes his head and calmly says, "You lost Ssithies.... He could come back to you, that was never offered to me for Aven" And with that he leant on the tip of his sword and he died. '' ''Malliet looked shocked and then went to her bag... Instead of a letter from an alive Ssithies she found his torn limbs... The Gamemakers has lied, they had literally given her Ssithies. But they gave her his dead body, chopped into bits. She cried as she was pulled into the hovercraft. '' ''-Rainbow Shifter "The Pain Games" Aftermath She cried over Ssithes all thoughout her post interview. Malliet killed no other tributes during the games therefore she was not severly resented by other districts. She was taken in by the Profane family after she refused to go into prositution by the President who the killed her Parents and purposely reaped Malliets twin Mollianne for the second Pain Games. Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:1st Pain Games